


i know yours by heart

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: pretty sounds [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler gets a new phone and now they can't stop texting. it's a bit of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alvaughn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/gifts).



> recently i went full regression and re-read one of my all time favorite fics for a pairing i used to ship hardcore on a show that isnt airing anymore
> 
> it was little numbers
> 
> this is what happened
> 
> (josh is normal, tyler is _italics_ )

**june 18th, 2015.**

(12:01 am)

_happy birthday_

(12:02 am)

wtf you woke me up  
also thank you

(7:13 am)

why is my boss trying to shepherd me into the break room?

(7:14 am)

_youll see...._

(7:20 am)

wow  
you really did all this?  
jesus, tyler, you didn't have to

(7:21 am)

_i kno, thats the point_

(12:46 pm)

_are u doing anything for ur lunch break?_

(12:47 pm)

i was gonna call my mom, why?

(12:48 pm)

_u can call your mom on the way there, im picking u up_

(1:23 pm)

_hey, remember when we went on a picnic and u fell in the pond?  
good times_

(1:25 pm)

tyler that was five minutes ago, you literally just left  
also you promised not to bring it up dude wtf >:(

(1:25 pm)

_< 333_

(1:28 pm)

<3

(6:30 pm)

alright, work done.  
where am i meeting u guys again?

(6:36 pm)

_sorry, jenna distracted me_  
_idk where exactly  
_ _mark says he'll text u the address_

(6:37 pm)

and you're paying, right?

(6:37 pm)

_lol_

(6:38 pm)

mark says you didn't actually lol  
when will the lies end?

(6:39 pm)

_just shut up and get here or im eating all the onion rings w/o you_

(6:40 pm)

:O

(8:39 pm)

_how much would it take to get u 2 come back up here and kiss me?_

(8:40 pm)

i have work tomorrow, you know that  
so as much money as i would make tomorrow

(8:41 pm)

_u greedy capitalist_

(8:42 pm)

only so i can give you as good of a birthday as you gave me

(8:43 pm)

_then u just gotta be there  
_ _yikes that was sappy_

(8:44 pm)

hey ty? i think i love you

(8:45 pm)

_shut the fuck im calling u right now_  
_try to do this over text i should break up w you for this_  
_i love you too tho_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday joshling, i wrote u being in love with ur bandmate, youre welcome <3


	2. 02

**july 5th, 2015.**

(8:13 am)

why did you have to go? now i'm all cold

(8:16 am)

_i gotta shower before work, u know that_  
_i totally wouldve stayed if i could <3_

(8:17 am)

yeah, i know. i'll see you later for dinner, right?

(8:18 am)

_ofc_

(1:24 pm)

is the spare key under the doormat still?

(1:25 pm)

_yeah_

(1:26 pm)

_... if u want to, u can just keep it in ur pocket_

(1:28 pm)

oh. like...?

(1:28 pm)

_yea, if thats okay w you?_

(1:29 pm)

yeah no that's totally okay

(1:30 pm)

_awesome, i gotta get back to work now. <3 u_

(1:30 pm)

heart you too

(5:10 pm)

ok i lied, i'm gonna actually cook for you instead for dinner

(5:11 pm)

_and i had my heart set on takeout, dang_  
_any reason y?_

(5:11 pm)

┐(´-｀)┌

(5:12 pm)

_alrighty then_

(5:13 pm)

i gotta go get some stuff then. meet you at home?

(5:16 pm)

_yeah. meet u at home._

(8:23 pm)

_how far away are u_

(8:23 pm)

i literally just left a minute ago

(8:24 pm)

_do u wanna maybe come back and stay the night?_

(8:24 pm)

could i go home and get some clothes for tomorrow?

(8:25 pm)

_yeah ok i'll empty a drawer for u_

(8:25 pm)

that would be really cool.  
also. guess what.

(8:25 pm)

_u love me?_

(8:25 pm)

yeah, like a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's how they moved in together


	3. 01

**august 27th, 2015.**

(2:27 pm)

_josh josh josh look out the window_

(2:28 pm)

i'm in the back room rn, there's no windows in here  
what is it?

(2:28 pm)

_dude its storming out, go look_

(2:30 pm)

oh man i can feel the thunder from here, thats awesome

(2:31 pm)

_u get off early today, right?_

(2:33 pm)

_dont do that, u know what i meant_

(2:35 pm)

i almost did it, you don't even know  
but yeah my shift is over in a couple minutes

(2:37 pm)

_im gonna start building the fort in the living room, will u get popcorn on ur way home?_

(2:37 pm)

of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pillow forts forever


	4. 04

**september 24th, 2015.**

(11:32 am)

 _why did u drink the last of the mlk?  
_ _*milk_

(11:34 am)

i didn't drink martin luther king, if that's what you're asking  
but i'll get some on my way home, dw

(11:35 am)

 _but now i cant make mac + cheese  
_ _u have deprived me of cheesy pasta deliciousness, how dare u_

(11:38 am)

you could make it with water?

(11:38 am)

_im breaking up w u_

(1:02 pm)

_i just saw the worlds happiest dog + it reminded me of u_

(1:03 pm)

awww that's so cute. and lame.

(1:03 pm)

i'm on my lunch break, wanna get pizza?

(1:04 pm)

_i thought we were having pizza 4 dinner?_

(1:05 pm)

yeah

(1:05 pm)

_alright cool ill meet u there_

(1:19 pm)

_thank u for the milk, i promise i wont drink it all at once (unlike some ppl...)_

(1:19 pm)

jenna came over, didn't she?

(1:20 pm)

_next time ur out u should get more orange juice. and fruit loops, we may have used them all to make necklaces for her nieces + nephews_

(1:23 pm)

how does that even come up?

(1:25 pm)

_its a long story, ill tell u when u get home_

(5:26 pm)

tyyyylerrrrr

(5:27 pm)

_???_

(5:27 pm)

will you bring me the remote?

(5:28 pm)

 _why are u texting me, im just in the kitchen  
_ _also its right next to u on the couch, i can see it_

(5:30 pm)

oh. thanks.

(7:46 pm)

QUICK PIZZA TOPPINGS GO

(7:47 pm)

_shit uhhh bacon?? pineapple!!!!_

(7:50 pm)

fruit on your pizza, you disgusting heathen

(7:51 pm)

_do we have 2 have this conversation again?_

(7:52 pm)

oh god no.

(9:45 pm)

_where did you go?? i miss you_

(9:45 pm)

im literally next door in the bathroom brushing my teeth wtf

(9:47 pm)

_fine then i'm starting game of thrones without you_

(9:50 pm)

NO!!!

(12:36 am)

i know you're asleep right now, your arm is wrapped around me and i can feel you're breathing deeply and shit  
but i just wanted to let you know i love you

(8:17 am)

_i love you too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute dorks b cute


	5. 05

**october 3rd, 2015.**

(4:35 pm)

... hypothetically speaking, what would you say if i told you there was a cat in the apartment?

(4:38 pm)

_are we talking like a kitten? a cat? did it just walk in? did u hypothetically buy it? details, joshifer_

(4:39 pm)

is that your attempt at a pet name? that's just sad  
in theory the cat has climbed up the first escape and in the window  
and she is small, tan-ish brown and white, and she is very precious

(4:41 pm)

_hypothetically id say we name her lucky and i go buy a cat bed on my way home  
whatever u say joshifer_

(4:42 pm)

lucky the theoretical cat might look like this:

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/1NWe3Tmt6s/)

also you can't come home unless you promise no more joshifer

(4:44 pm)

_omg ok josh yes no more joshifer promise omg_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucky the cat is based on mimei and duncan's cat [cinnamon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kF0GX4RYNX4), look at this beautiful baby, holy shit i love cats so much


	6. 06

**november 13th, 2015.**

(6:45 am)

ty. tyler wake up.

(6:46 am)

i lost my voice

(6:46 am)

shut up, it isn't funny

(6:47 am)

that's why i am texting you, i can't talk

(6:48 am)

go away, oh my god, i hate you

(6:52 am)

will you make breakfast now? i think we have waffles and ice cream in the freezer

(6:53 am)

thank youuuuuu i love you

(6:55 am)

hey i saw that!! don't wipe my kisses off, how dare you!

(7:29 am)

we have tea in the kitchen right? i'm gonna go make some, my throat feels really dry. do you want a mug?

(7:31 am)

coffee snob. your loss then

(7:38 am)

hey, go back to project runway! i was just getting into it, no fair :(

(8:23 am)

if you thought that was gonna make me forget about the tv, you were wrong

(8:24 am)

we're not gonna finish this episode, are we?

(12:18 pm)

ty wake up, lunch time

(12:19 pm)

dude you're squishing me, get off

(12:19 pm)

not like that, shut up

(3:47 pm)

i lost my voice, not my hearing, so stop blasting your music before i lose both

(5:23 pm)

the faucet on the bathtub is stuck again, can you come help?

(5:25 pm)

thanks. now go away so i can take my bath.

(5:25 pm)

tyler.

(5:26 pm)

tyler.

(5:57 pm)

you have to go get an extra towel now, no argument.

(7:18 pm)

we still have leftover pasta in the fridge, right?

(7:19 pm)

yesssssssss thank you ily

(8:46 pm)

bedtime?

(8:53 pm)

thank you for putting up with me all day  
i really do appreciate it

(8:55 pm)

yeah i know. i love you too.

(8:56 pm)

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh is cute, we all need more josh in our lives.


	7. 07

**november 31st, 2015.**

(11:43 pm)

oooh guess whaaat

(11:44 pm)

_josh no_

(11:45 pm)

oooooh

(11:45 pm)

_josh stop_

(11:55 pm)

oooOOOOOH

(11:55 pm)

_JOSH_

(11:59 pm)

ty guess what

(11:59 pm)

_what ??_

**december 1st, 2015.**

(12:00 am)

happy bday babe

(12:01 am)

_wow didnt see that coming_

(12:01 am)

_thank u tho_

(12:02 am)

yea well i love you so...

(12:02 am)

and this is the first time i've been around for your birthday and i wanted to be around as much as i could w you at your parents and all

(12:03 am)

_ur not allowed to say shit like that when i cant kiss u wtf man_

(12:04 am)

_as much as i love my parents, i kinda really wish i was at home w you rn_

(12:05 am)

you should open the door then

(12:05 am)

_u motherfucker_

(12:06 am)

love you too

(12:07 am)

seriously tho open the door, its freezing out here

(12:08 am)

tyler

(1:49 am)

_love u three_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if josh is allowed to celebrate tyler's bday early then SO AM I


	8. 08

**january 5th, 2016.**

(9:37 am)

alright, suitcases?

(9:37 am)

_check_

(9:38 am)

sweatshirts and blankets?

(9:38 am)

_check_

(9:40 am)

laptops, snacks, ukulele, chargers, monopoly?

(9:40 am)

_check check check check and check_

(9:41 am)

roadtrip mixtape?

(9:41 am)

_✓_

(9:42 am)

and you refilled the gas in the car, right?

(9:43 am)

_.......... um_

(9:45 am)

haha, got you. i stopped by the gas station on my way home last night, we're all good.

(9:46 am)

_dont do that, u asshole_

(9:47 am)

:^) chicago here we come!

(12:07 pm)

_need anything while im in here?_

(12:08 pm)

we ran out of mountain dew five miles ago, see if they have any?

(12:08 pm)

_if they do, im gonna buy all of it, jsyk_

(12:09 pm)

we might have to drop some extra weight, how do you feel about living in rural ohio?

(12:10 pm)

_no dew for u then_

(2:46 pm)

wait, did you really put the friends theme song on here?

(2:46 pm)

_U WERE SUPPOSED TO PAUSE IT WHEN I GOT OUT OF THE CAR_

(5:17 pm)

_the guy at the counter says were in room 219_

(5:17 pm)

cool, i've got the bag. t-minus one hour til the show

(5:18 pm)

_!!!!_

(10:34 pm)

merch table is totally cray cray, what did you want?

(10:35 pm)

 _1) never say that again_  
_2) tour shirt!! and the zine if they still have any_

(10:46 pm)

nailed it B)

(10:47 pm)

_josh dun, im gonna marry u so hard one day_

(10:48 pm)

i'll hold you to that

(11:13 pm)

hotel hallways are officially creepy past eleven pm

(11:14 pm)

_hurry up w ur ice so we can snuggle, im tired + i miss u_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh and tyler go on a roadtrip to chicago to see fall out boy, nice  
> (also yo yo yo, we're caught up on real time now, nice. so i think updates will be every month now, and there'll probably be 12 chapters, a whole year, symmetry and all)


	9. 09

**february 12th, 2016.**

(9:48 am)

_it was fine b4 i met you, how come my bed feels too big w/o you now?_

(9:50 am)

you sound like you're in an angsty break up movie  
i'm only gone for three days, chill

(9:52 am)

_but whos gonna make me breakfast now?_

(9:53 am)

revolutionary idea: you

(9:55 am)

_i am revolutionary, thank u_

(9:57 am)

shut up, eat some toast and go to work so you forget i'm not there

(9:57 am)

_:/_

(10:22 am)

_lucky misses u, btw  
look, shes gonna run away and join u_

[ ](https://instagram.com/p/3YeU1mmt5-/)

(10:24 am)

go away, i'm trying to eat breakfast and not cry  
my mom says she'd like to meet lucky btw  
and you

(10:25 am)

_all of a sudden i cant read......._

(10:28 am)

you're coming for my birthday this year, no arguments  
she says if you don't she's gonna come visit us and we don't have anywhere to put her besides the couch  
so you're gonna have to

(10:29 am)

_alright well if u insist_

(1:43 pm)

have you ever had broccoli on pizza?

(1:52 pm)

_what the hell is that_

(1:53 pm)

it's just like a normal slice of pizza, but with broccoli on it?? does that not make sense??

(1:54 pm)

_why would u do that to a perfectly good slice of pizza tho?_

(1:55 pm)

never mind then

(5:03 pm)

_lucky is wearing ur sweatshirt_

(5:04 pm)

omg really

(5:06 pm)

 _ok no, not really  
_ _but shes buried herself in one and wont come out_

(5:07 pm)

that's a little bit of a let down, but still pretty cute

(5:39 pm)

_im watching donnie darko w/o you_

(5:40 pm)

1) how dare you  
2) that seems like a bad idea for you

(5:43 pm)

_if i get scared out of my fucking mind, im blaming u_

(5:44 pm)

seems fair

(9:49 pm)

tyler, tell me a bedtime story

(9:53 pm)

 _once upon a time there was a small boy named josh_  
_shit no wait um_  
_named jordan_

(9:55 pm)

nice save

(9:56 pm)

_shhh ur going 2 sleep_

(9:58 pm)

_so there was a small boy named jordan  
and he spent all his days frolicking in the forest_

(9:59 pm)

....

(10:02 pm)

 _one day jordan was in the forest and he came across a cave_  
_and the inside of the cave was full of leaves and beautiful crystals and shit_  
_but there was someone else in the cave with josh_  
_JORDAN there was someone in the cave with jordan_

(10:05 pm)

 _jordan inched further into the cave_  
_only to find that the rustling leaves were coming from behind him_

(10:06 pm)

 _"who are u?" asked a voice_  
_jordan whirled around to see another boy standing behind him_  
_"im jordan," he said, "who are u?"_

(10:08 pm)

terrence

(10:09 pm)

_terrence? really? fine_

(10:10 pm)

 _"im terrence," the other boy said, "and this is my cave"_  
_"im a forest prince, and i live in here instead of my castle bc its underground and sad down there. would you like to b my friend?"_

(10:12 pm)

jordan, say yes

(10:13 pm)

 _jordan said yes, following terrence deeper into the cave_  
_once they were inside, jordan found there were all sorts of hanging vines to swing on and slides and hammocks, like a kids dream_

(10:15 pm)

_they spent all day playing hide and seek and shit  
and when the day ended, jordan didnt go home, instead sharing terrences hammock and falling asleep in the cave_

(10:17 pm)

 _when he woke up, terrence was already gone, and he found himself lying on the dirt ground in an empty cave_  
_"terrence?" he asked, but there was no one there_  
_"it must have been a dream" he thought to himself_  
_but as he was walking home through the forest, he heard a voice say_  
_"even if you cant see me, ill always be with you"_

(10:20 pm)

_the end_

(10:21 pm)

so the moral of the story is you're just a figment of my imagination and you're stalking me?

(10:22 pm)

_shut up, u know thats not what its abt_

(10:23 pm)

are you sure? because i think that's exactly what it was

(10:24 pm)

_the faster u go to sleep, the faster u get home_

(10:25 pm)

ok. goodnight.

(10:25 pm)

_< 3_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> josh goes to visit his parents. tyler is coping.
> 
> (i missed february im sorryyyy but two chapters this month then)


	10. 10

**march 30th, 2016.**

(1:14 pm)

_what would u do if one of us was immortal?_

(1:17 pm)

are you trying to tell me something?

(1:18 pm)

 _yes josh, im secretly 1500 years old  
no but 4 _ _reals, what if one of us could live forever but the other couldnt?_

(1:20 pm)

in this hypothetical situation, which one of us is which?

(1:21 pm)

_obviously me, the world needs me always + forever_

(1:24 pm)

right, of course. what would be the dilemma then?

(1:25 pm)

_i mean, hypothetically, lets say we fell in love_

(1:25 pm)

oh no

(1:26 pm)

 _just bear with me on this_  
_say we fell in love_  
_what would u do if i told you i was immortal?_

(1:27 pm)

is there any way for you to make me immortal too? is this like a vampire thing?

(1:28 pm)

 _no, ur gonna die eventually_  
_but like, would u rather i told u and have to live w the idea that i'll go on forever without u_  
_or would u rather i never tell u and hope u die before u realize im not aging?_

(1:30 pm)

god, would you be perpetually twenty six then? that's horrifying, you'd have to break up with me before i'm like, forty or something, after that it's just creepy

(1:32 pm)

_so is that a no then?_

(1:33 pm)

all i'm saying is you're really lucky you're gonna grow old with me one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this makes no sense. i'm sorry.


	11. 11

**april 24th, 2015.**

(10:24 am)

_alright, dont freak out or anything, but i might b in the hospital right now_

(10:24 am)

if you want me to stay calm, you're gonna need to give me more details

(10:26 am)

tyler.

(10:26 am)

_sorry, i was filling out some forms + stuff_

(10:27 am)

_i had 2 go home to get a clean shirt bc i got frozen yogurt all over the one i was wearing in like. the first hour of work, which sucked. and while i was there lucky was scratching at the window so i went to see what she was looking at +  
\+ so i crawled out onto the fire escape to see what was the problem and there was a bird stuck in the floor of the level above us. i tried to get it out but u know how it rained last night?_

(10:28 am)

_yeah, turns out it was really slippery and i fell and landed on my arm funny so i called jenna and now im at the hospital._

(10:28 am)

is it broken??

(10:29 am)

_idk, i havent seen an actual doctor yet  
theyve tested my blood pressure like a million times already tho_

(10:30 am)

ok well i'm coming there, what room are you in?

(10:31 am)

_dude its probs just a sprain, ill b fine_

(10:32 am)

yeah right. i'll be there in fifteen minutes.

(10:33 am)

_jenna had 2 go back 2 work so i guess i could use the company..._

(10:34 am)

no further convincing needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler, stop climbing.
> 
> btw how cute is [this pic](http://whincheaster.tumblr.com/post/142407106062/) tbh, this is how i picture them in this fic always


	12. 12

**may 31th, 2016.**

(2:16 pm)

_u ever think abt what it would b like if we had never met?_

(2:17 pm)

what do you mean?

(2:17 pm)

_i mean, its pretty weird, how we met  
_ _what if that never happened?_

(2:18 pm)

you mean what if we didn't both have persistent best friends and didn't make online dating profiles on the exact same day and my friend didn't make mine some weird guy so i had to fix it and you thought it was interesting enough to message me?

(2:19 pm)

_yeah_

(2:20 pm)

_like, do u think we would have met anyway eventually?_

(2:21 pm)

well idk about you, but i pretty much always operate on the assumption that i'm gonna build a time machine in the future, so i'd probably go and make sure alternate universe me met alternate universe you

(2:22 pm)

_so your time machine can also cross dimensions?_

(2:23 pm)

its more of a time and space machine, you know, gotta cover all the bases

(2:23 pm)

but yeah i'd get in it and go to all the universes where we haven't met yeah and find me and be like

(2:24 pm)

so there's this guy, right? his name is tyler  
he's kinda cool i guess, maybe go find him?  
if you don't, he's just gonna keep calling his mom every night  
he's really desperate  
but cute, so, yknow  
might as well try

(2:25 pm)

_thats so touching  
_ _"might as well try"_

(2:26 pm)

_such a romantic_

(2:26 pm)

well, i try

(2:27 pm)

_god, can you imagine what a mess youd be w/o me tho?_

(2:28 pm)

me??? you're the one who almost died getting the mail this morning  
if i hadn't been there you wouldve tripped on the neighbor kids tricycle and fallen into traffic and died

(2:29 pm)

i might be a mess, but at least id be alive

(9:17 pm)

_ur right tho_

(9:19 pm)

_u would b alive_

(9:20 pm)

_yes we r really doing this, pick up ur phone_

(9:21 pm)

_what im saying is ud be alive  
_ _i wouldnt_

(9:23 pm)

_dont "tyler...." me, its true  
i love u_

(9:24 pm)

_im sorry, i kno this wasnt what u were really expecting tonight_

(9:24 pm)

i love you

(9:25 pm)

_u better  
_ _ur the one marrying me_

(9:26 pm)

thank you, for that, btw

(9:26 pm)

_shut up, dont make this sappy  
_ _get ur ass over here and cuddle ur fiance_

(9:27 pm) _  
_

_idiot_

(9:27 pm)

kay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it goes, and so it goes. thank you for reading! see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> title from "[little numbers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsyjS_vJfkw)" by boy. shocker.
> 
> tysm for reading this!!!
> 
> tumblr @[findyourmonsters](http://photocomfort.co.vu)


End file.
